Arigatou
by Tofunyann
Summary: Bahwa tentang perasaan Isogai Yuuma yang tertoreh di atas secarik kertas. Arigatou. RnR?


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.

Warnings: Boys Love. Semi-AU.

 _/Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, kecuali ngelepasin baper/_

* * *

[ UA 3205 ]

Maehara, apa kabar? Jam segini kamu pasti belum bangun. Maaf menulis surat seperti ini, tapi aku tak cukup berani untuk mengungkap apa yang kurasa.

Bagaimana pun, aku harus menulisnya, atau, aku akan menyesal. Dan apa yang kutulis di sini adalah perasaanku, jujur tanpa dusta. Jangan marah, nanti aku akan meneleponmu untuk minta maaf lagi.

Mungkin—ini menurutku, pribadi—karena kita terlalu dekat, kamu jadi tak menyadari bagaimana hubungan ini seharusnya menemukan muara.

Aku senang. Sangat senang karena aku memiliki dirimu. Kamu selalu di sisiku dan itu bukan dusta. Contoh sederhana, aku sungguh sangat gembira ketika menemukan dirimu menungguku selesai piket di gerbang depan, untuk kemudian pulang bersama sambil mengobrol entah apa.

Orang bilang; _milikilah harta pun popularitas, maka orang-orang akan bersujud menyanjung di kakimu._ Aku sering membaca itu dalam beberapa buku fiksi. Iya, fiksi. Tapi kenyataan selalu lebih tajam dan pahit dibanding fiksi, Maehara.

Pengalamanku di SMA ini membuatku bertambah mawas diri—lagi, menurutku. Aku pernah melihat bagaimana nona besar kaya raya mengeluh tentang pacarnya dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama, ucapan simpati dan kata-kata penghibur semanis gula akan datang menyelimutinya. Di hari yang lain, kulihat gadis sederhana dengan kacamata tebal dan jerawat memenuhi wajahnya tengah meringkuk menahan tangis akibat ditindas. Aku bisa mendengar isaknya dari tempatku berdiri, namun dengan seluruh lirih kesedihannya, tak seorang pun mendekatinya. Bahkan untuk sekadar bertanya; "Ada apa?".

Maehara, terima kasih, kau selalu ada untukku, tulus tanpa ada bulir-bulir maksud yang kausembunyikan. Tapi—maafkan aku. Diriku terlalu egois.

Aku ini miskin. Tak memiliki cakar kuku dalam hal harta, namun aku punya daya tarik—ini menurut orang lain, bukan menurutku. Orang bilang pribadiku mendekati sempurna. Para gadis bilang wajahku elok, begitu pun kelakuanku. Nilai-nilai pelajaranku tak perlu kautanya, para guru menyanjungnya. Tahun ini aku mendapat beasiswa menuju Yale University, jalanku menuju impian perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Karena dirimu ada, aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang lebih pantas hidup dengan segala kepura-puraan dan usaha keras yang tak kutahu seberapa pantasnya. Aku merasa lebih tenang, tanpa perlu mengemis-ngemis popularitas dan harta. Setidaknya kau mengingatkanku untuk selalu jadi diriku.

Yang bahkan aku sendiri masih bias dengan sosok diriku sendiri. Biarlah orang lain menganggap aku sempurna dan menarik, walau dengan itu semua, aku tak bisa menggapai apa yang kuingin jadi milikku.

Aku menginginkan dia, Maehara. Dia, dengan sosoknya yang selalu tertanam dalam benakku.

Aku menginginkan dia, yang selalu berada di sisiku, tanpa pamrih, setulus kasih.

Aku menginginkan dia, yang selalu kukejar, namun tidak tersorot oleh perhatiannya—mungkin karena kami begitu dekat, hingga rasa yang ada menjadi begitu samar dan hambar. Bukankah bagian tergelap dari sebuah mercusuar adalah di bagian bawahnya?

Maehara, aku tak pernah menyesal dekat dengannya. Aku hanya kalut. Bingung. Bagaimana lagi aku harus menarik perhatiannya? Apakah dengan meringkuk? Apakah dengan meraung? Bagaimana aku harus berusaha lagi dan lagi agar dia menoleh padaku?

Maaf, jika aku terkesan merengek dengan begitu egois. Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, bahwa aku bersyukur memilikimu. Aku bersyukur kamu adalah orang pertama yang mendukung mimpiku kuliah di Negeri Paman Sam. Kamu benar-benar yang terbaik, Maehara. Tawa, senyum dan candamu selalu kuingat sebagai pasokan semangat dalam sanubariku.

Karena aku bukanlah apa-apa.

Karena aku mungkin tak pantas mendapatkan securah perhatian.

Karena aku hanyalah _sahabatmu_.

Maehara, maaf, aku menyerah. Mungkin memang lebih baik begini. Seperti kata-katamu padaku dulu; fokus pada mimpiku, raih cita-cita setinggi apapun itu, walau harus berkeringat darah dan menguras seluruh airmata.

Kuentakkan itu dalam benakku. Kusimpan kalimatmu rapat-rapat dalam diriku. Hari ini, ketika aku mengantar surat ini, aku sedang menunggu waktu keberangkatanku menuju Amerika Serikat, menuju bangku kuliah. Menuju masa depanku. Maaf, aku tak menemuimu, padahal aku memasukkan surat ini langsung ke kotak posmu sebelum melaju ke bandara. Menumpang pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan unik, seperti yang kutulis di atas.

Terima kasih Maehara.

Aku akan berjuang keras, memantaskan diri untuk hal-hal yang kuingini. Akan kupacu daya juangku, bahwa aku yang bukan apa-apa ini pun pantas mendapatkan sepotong cinta dan harapan.

 _Arigatou._

Salam. Isogai Yuuma.

 _Ps: Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda saat menyatakan satu kalimat itu padamu. Saat ini, akan kutuliskan lagi untukmu, sebagai guratan pengingat jika kita bertemu lagi. Kuharap kamu tak akan tergelak seperti waktu itu._

 _Maehara, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

Jemari itu bergetar gamang, hampir meremuk kertas surat dalam genggamannya. Airmata tertahan seolah memberontak membobol pertahanannya. Maehara Hiroto masih tak ingin percaya. Ingin rasanya ia merobek kertas itu dan berseru bahwa semua ini bukanlah kenyataan.

Tapi Isogai Yuuma berhasil membungkam mulut yang hendak berteriak getir itu. Dengan tulisannya. Dengan sederet kalimat pamungkas; _kenyataan selalu lebih tajam dan pahit dibanding fiksi, Maehara._

Matahari mulai berubah jingga. Maehara hanya dapat tergugu, mendudukkan dirinya dalam kehampaan. Perhatiannya telah terputus dari televisi yang sedari tadi menampilkan tentang berita kecelakaan penerbangan. Bagaimana burung besi itu meledak tanpa ampun di udara dan menghujani lembah di daratan Amerika dengan serpihan besi serta onggokan daging.

Nomor penerbangan naas itu sama persis, seperti yang tertera dalam surat dari Isogai Yuuma.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Teruntuk diriku, yang bukan apa-apa. Teruntuk usaha keras yang tak kutahu sampai seberapa pedih. Teruntuk upik abu yang hanya dapat tertawa gamang. Teruntuk mimpi yang keterlaluan, hingga melupakan batasannya.


End file.
